2013.07.13 - The Magician meets the Cheshire Cat
If Oblivion is floating in another dimension, then what causes the light that streams through the windows? How do they get their deliveries in? Do they even need deliveries? Can they simply magick booze up? And if so, what is the effect of magical booze? Do you still get a magical beer belly? Sometimes an unentertained mind can wander inquisitively into the realm of nonsense. When that mind is a Cheshire Cat's, the trip becomes downright surreal. At this point, as Vorpal sits at the bar sipping on his root beer, he asks himself silly questions of that sort. "Could I have another ginger?" he says to the barkeep. Ah. Oblivion. The bar of choice for those with mystical origins, and it isn't any wonder that it is fairly full of all manner of different crowds; from the bizarre to the mundane, to the outrageous. The door swings open with a flourishing *swish* of noise, as a leggy dark haired magician in fishnets no less - idly makes her way through. A top hat rests upon her dark curls, as the figure plucks the hat from there, to idly tuck it under her arm. A sweep of her eyes from one individual to the next - and no, the person she is seeking is naturally not there. A pause. A moment, her eyes alighting upon the feline figure - before moving past to idly settle upon a stool not far. "Give me your best wine of the day." It's a bit early - but Zatanna's had a fairly long night. As she settles into the bar stool, her hat disappears with a few soft words. "Pot tah og emoh." A slight incline of her head towards Vorpal is given, a quite smile playing about her features. "Greetings." The cat's ears twitch as he hears the strange words and he turns around at the greeting to see one of the loveliest women he has ever seen. Taking her costume in, he blinks for one or two seconds and says "Hello! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was a little lost in thought. Unfamiliar territory and all that." He gives her a Cheshire grin and sips his root beer. "... I wasn't making a nuisance of myself, I hope." He asks because sometimes his inner monologue becomes an outer monologue when he's not watching. A quirk of her brows upwards, as Zatanna inclines her head towards the greeting. The bartender sweeps past with her glass of dark red liquid, though the magician doesn't take a drink quite yet. No. Instead she's swift to shake her head, raven curls bounding over her shoulder in the process. "My dear fellow." She begins. "You were no nuisance." A wry, twisted smile plays about Zatanna's features. "And I only just arrived, so no need for apologies." Still seated, with a flourish that only Zatanna can offer, one hand sweeps to one side, as she inclines her head in a slight bow. "Zatanna Zatara at your service." As her head raises back upwards, intense, curious blue gems focus and remain upon Vorpal. The cat's yellow-green eyes widen at the name. He should have realized it from the outfit. "Oh my goodness. Kick me in the face for not recognizing you... I blame the drink." he says. He is drinking ginger ale. His boyfriend would never let him hear the end of it. "I'm Keith, Keith O'Neil. Vorpal. Not that you'd have heard either... it's such an ... honor." There is barely-restrained excitement in his voice as the youth tries not to seriously geek out. He's still having a noticeable problem not doing that. That he managed to speak to Superman without falling all over himself had been a titanic achievement. Hey. Zatanna -loves- that barely-restrained excitement from fans. She /revels/ in it. The adulation that Zatanna receives from her audience keeps her going, and it is this reason that she offers Vorpal a wider smile then, the barest wave of her hand to dismiss any fears. "Tsk. No worries Mr. O'Neil." She offers then. "I do not expect to be instantly recognized." Though she is flattered when she is, mind you. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She then offers, her gaze idly flickering towards what Vorpal is drinking (mostly on instinct and curiosity) then back to the feline. "So what brings you to Oblivion, just to enjoy a drink in an entertaining venue?" "I wish it were as relaxed as that. No..." the cat says, rubbing the back of his neck. >Dude, you're totally talking to Zatanna< >I know, I know, shaddup before I embarrass myself!< >But she's right there, you know? You could ask her to make you disappear or something!< >Oh, I know I'd ask for her to make -something disappear, alright< "I was hoping to run into Constantine to see if he had any news. As usual the man is as predictable as a cat..." he pauses, and rolls his eyes at his own phrase when he realizes what it was he said. "I'm afraid that for all of this, I'm a little out of my league here. Though that seems to be the rule everywhere, to be honest." He gives her a little pained smile. "I'm a little bit in hiding... for now, and this is a great place to hide from the public." John Constantine. So this is the fellow that John is working for. Again, Zatanna's brows arch upwards, though she simply inclines her head, the soft brush of a smile never leaving her features. "Ah. Do not worry about here." Zatanna's fingers slide towards her glass, there to reach upwards and take a slight sip of the dark, red liquid, before setting the glass down. "Those here are an interesting and diverse lot, but they're mostly - good." Yes, mostly. Zatanna's gaze flickers about, then back to Vorpal. At least there aren't any demons about at this moment. As for Constantine, and the like..? Well, the dark haired magician idly crosses her legs, right over left, bent at the knee as she ponders how best to describe John. When nothing but ill is brought to her mind's thoughts, the magician simply offers. "I am quite sure Constantine will show up at just the right, and followed by just the wrong, time." A twinkle enters her blue gems again at that, for it is - so - John, followed by her idly rising upwards with a graceful and almost theatrical motion. "Pot tah nruter ot riah." As she speaks her strange, backwards language, her hat appears on top of her curls, and her hand extends towards Vorpal. "It has been most entertaining speaking with you, Mr. O'Neil, I do hope we can do so again sometime. For now though, I have a show to prepare." With a sweep of her hands in a rolling motion, no words are spoken, when suddenly twin tickets appear for her most recent show. "And here. I would be honored to have you and a friend as a guest at my next show." "It seems like you know John very well, that's exactly how he i----" And then the cat stops dead, staring at the tickets. "Oh my god--- I mean, thank you, Miss Zatara!" Maybe Patrick won't tease him that much with this. "...I'll b-bring my autograph book when I come... if that's okay with you." He grins, the inside of his ears turn bright pink... the way he blushes, since his face is safely concealed from embarrasment by his fur. "Wow..." So much for maintaining his composure. He has now effectively geeked out. Category:Log